Spiders and plants go together?
by Zam the hedgehog
Summary: Spidey is sent to another city in another world. Poison ivy finds him.
1. Mr J's Announcement

Picture a large theater.

Not the one you would normally attend, an abandoned one that's falling apart. Inside the theater is a stage and people. Not the kind of people that are friendly, people that would kill without a second thought:

Two-face, a man with one side of his face scarred, stood with his men as they glared at:

Penguin, a mob boss.

And Black mask, another crime boss.

And a heavily muscled Brazilian man.

And a large clay monster.

And a man with a ventriloquist doll.

And a mercenary.

And a man in green who walked in just now. "...Will you please stop glaring at each other like pack dogs?!" The riddler shouted. Two face didn't even blink. "Not until whoever invited us comes."

"Did you really think they'd stop?" Deathstroke yawned.

"No, but it was worth the try."

"AND, it will be worth the wait!" They all turned to see a man in the Doorway. The man had bright green hair, heavily greased to points. He wore something similar to the riddler, only purple with a green vest. They all tensed as they noticed his white skin and wide red lips that were pulled into a grin. It was the Joker. "YAA HA HA HA HAAA!" He chortled, walking up to Two face. "Greeting, fellow chaps! Two-face, nice to see you!"

"Get out of my face clown!" He growled.

"Sorry, Dent. You'll have to elaborate for me. In other words...which one?" Harvey paused, taking in the Joke. He scowled soon after while everyone else chuckled.

"HOOO-HOO-HOO-HA HAAA! Oh, I love that joke! I'll have to write it in my diary! heh heh!" Joker grinned.

"Just tell us what you've brought us here for." Two-face grumbled.

"Hmm, where to start...oh yes! All of you in here,including me, are valued chaps of mine! You enjoy a good robbery, I enjoy a robbery! You like hostage situations, I like them too! Why Facey and Blackey here have enjoyed my company!"

"You burned half of my face off...but I GUESS that's a good thing."

"You held me at gunpoint, tied me up in a van and nearly burned me to ashes! Not to mention killing my men with a glass!"

"Aw shucks! What can I say? I'm a skilled person. But back to the matter at hand...you see I have a problem. My dear,beloved Girlfriend Harley...was taken." Joker's voice turned Dark on the last two words of that paragraph. "By someone...By a theif...By some villain...By a worthless witch! A filthy rat! A LOATHSOME BEAST THAT PROBABLY STOLE MY HARLEQUIN IN THE NIGHT! A CREATURE PROBABLY PLANNING TO POISON HER MIND WITH GOODY-TWO SHOES SLIME!"

The clown Prince of crime noticed the expressions of the criminals and straightened his hair. "her name is Poison Ivy. Dent here is VERY familiar with her."

"You bet I am." Two-face flipped his coin. "But what makes you think we'll search for her with the likes of you?"

The Joker's smile grew wider. "And that's the good part, my double faced friend! I'm offering a reward!"

Black mask and Penguin rolled their eyes, starting to walk towards the exit. "Reward? From you? Preposterous." Oswald commented.

"Gee...I should read the news more often. I didn't realize 850 million in cash was preposterous!" The Joker chuckled at how fast everyone looked at him.

"...you're joking." Riddler said.

"Oh I assure you, my twin in green, It's no joke. That's what I'm willing to give: for bringing Harley."

"Just for Harley?!" Clayface asked in shock.

"Yep! For bringing Ivy Dead, you get 800 million dollars! And for alive: 1 billion."

Silence reigned as everyone grinned at the idea. Then riddler spoke up.

"Just two questions. One, what would you need Ivy alive for?"

"We're going have a nice laugh. It will be a painful joke...but we'll have a NICE giggle or two." The expression Joker had looked like he wanted to laugh his head off, but he eerily kept silent." What was the second question?"

"Well, how am I your twin? I'm a riddler. You make jokes."

"Well..." Joker paused, scratching his head. "It's hard to explain. Uh, Penguin? You both speak like scientists. Explain it."

"What he means is...well, you're more like cousins. Some riddles are funny, and some Jokes are more like questions."

"Oh."

"I DO hope you find my dear Harlequin! Oh, how I've missed her so..."


	2. Arachnid meets a Croc

Peter Parker awoke in the middle of the street dazed and confused. The last thing he remembered was Doctor Doom laughing sisterly before blasting him with some kind of energy weapon. Then travelling through some kind of...Enormous slide. It was almost like a ride at a theme park, only the irrational fear of losing your life was released with the ever rational fear of losing it. He sighed as he got up.

"Hmm...Doesn't look like New York...Or any city I've visited before. Scummy, dark...Daredevil would be right at home here. Wait a minute..." Spider-Man looked down to see that he was wearing a black symbiote suit. Before he could take all this information in, he heard the scream of a woman in danger, probably a teenager.

Spider-Man followed the noise to a dark alley. A hulking, muscular reptilian man had cornered what looked like a teenage girl into a corner. The reptilian figure had whitish skin and wore no shirt, but he did wear a pair of torn plaid pants. "Oh come now...Crocs gotta eat 't worry...I'm a fast eater...No Batman to save you now, eh?" Spider-Man gave a mocking cough as Killer Croc turned around.

"Excuse me, lizard freak guy, I just got teleported here and don't recognize a single molecule of this street, mind telling me where I am? Look, if you do, I promise not to beat you up so bad you got to visit a hospital."

Killer Croc grumbled, scratching his claws against the brick walls of the alley. "You're in Gotham, webhead. Soon to be in my stomach!"

Killer Croc charged Spider-Man who used his webs to jump over him, kicking him in the back and sending the Croc crashing into a wall. "Damn, say what you want about The Lizard, but at least he was enough of a strategist to not go charging mindlessly at me like a brakeless Hummer."

"DIE!" Killer Croc roared, swinging a fist at Spider-Man. Spider-Man quickly dodged the attack, grabbing Croc's arm. "How original. Seriously, you might as well have shouted "Curses", would be less embarrassing." Spider-Man snapped Croc's arm down, cracking it and causing him to scream in pain. Spider-Man then kicked Croc in the neck causing him to smash into the wall yet again. Spider-Man finished the job, webbing up Croc and turning to Croc's would be victim. She was a black girl, about 17 years old, a terrified expression on her face. She tightly hugged Spider-Man catching him of guard, before bursting into tears.

"I don't know who you are but...Thank God for you!" she cried. Spider-Man gently patted her on the back, comforting her. "Just your Friendly Neighborhood Spider-Man here to help...Apparently this neighborhood is called Gotham. Say, do you know what the local newspaper here is called?"

"The Gotham Gazette..." she sniffled, looking up at her savior. "Thank you..." Spider-Man grabbed the camera he had skillfully webbed onto the wall and said his last words. "Big ugly won't be a problem, just call 911 to pick him up." With that, Spider-Man swung away, confident in his abilities and what he had achieved.


	3. Breakfast with Harley Quinn

**Yay! I'm going to tell life from a Girl's view sort of!**

An Apartment room. Your basic room in,yes, an Apartment. Some may post posters on the wall, others would bring in a flat screen. Some would bring a small plant in a pot.

No one would have an 'Animaless Jungle' in their rooms.

And yet our dear Poison Ivy did. Vines thicker Harvey Bullock's Belly laced the corners of the room, and thinner one's intertwined to create her wallpaper. Flowers, Beautiful but deadly, was her carpet. A pitcher of water Sat upon a vine, next to a literal bed of roses.

And on this bed, lay the Supercalifragilisticexpialidociously curvy Pamela Isley, sleeping with a tiny smile on her scarlet lips as she dreamed of a world filled with plants.

Pamela was a scientist once, working on plants for experiments. After discovering a deadly plan, she attempted to flee and ended up becoming a green skinned woman. She soon discovered an ability to speak with and control plants, learning of the pain they went thru when pollution occurred. She once sought to exterminate Gotham with plants, but realized that she was doing the same thing to humans as they did to plants.

The Anti-Hero who now donated as much as she could to Plant foundations(by stealing from banks...and also overgrowing forest on a slightly less violent note), twitched briefly before her(you guessed it) green eyes fluttered open. Her arms stretched past her head, and she yawned in a cat-like manner. She slowly sat up, rubbing her Red hair until she caught sight of her vines and flowers. One of two of the only things that ever brought her joy was her wonderful plants.

"...Good morning, my babies..." She grinned at them. Ivy reached down and stroked the petals of a rose. If flowers could smile, it would have. A comforting vine curled around her shoulders. "Heh. It's nice to see you too..."

CLASHANG! CRANG! BLANG!

Poison Ivy's cheerful look changed rapidly. Her smile flipped and her eyes narrowed. "SOME people, however..." She muttered, leaving her babies to see about a certain friend of hers.

She opened the door and instantly regretted it. Music, a blasted song that repeatedly screamed 'DADADADADADADADA CIRCUS AFRO', blared like a siren from a laptop. Blotches of Pancake mix was scattered everywhere. An infinite number of pans accompanied the pancake mix. And in the chaos sat the cutest, most innocent smile in the world.

No,seriously. She was sitting in the middle of the floor, mixing batter in a bowl.

"Hiya Red!" Harley quinn squealed. " Glad you're awake!"

"I wish I wasn't."

"Ya just in time! I'm almost finished with ya Pancakes!" Harley continued.

Ivy blinked at her. "You made pancakes...For me?"

"Yeah! You're My SBFF, right? Think of it as a friendship bracelet that you can eat...HEY! THAT'S A GREAT IDEA!"

Ivy rolled her eyes. No use in being mad at her now. "Well, thanks Harl. But I think I'd better get Doughnuts instead." She walked over to her usual disguise: a woman's trench coat and hat, striding to the door.

Harley half glared, crossing her arms like a child. "What's the matter? Ya don't like Pancakes?"

"I enjoy a good pancake as much as the next gal. I just like Doughnuts better." The door shut behind her. Harley continued glaring, now at her batter. With one finger, she scooped some up and licked it.

She turned green and her cheeks bulged.


	4. Spider-Man? I like it!

Peter Parker pushed his way through the employees of the Gotham Gazette, his already high confidence boosted even higher as he heard whispers and rumors around the office about how Killer Croc had been apprehended without the help of Batman...Whoever that was. Finally, he reached the neat, tidy office of Vicki Vale, knocking 3 times on the door. Vicki opened the door to see Peter smiling.

"Alright kid, what do you want?" she sighed. "If you got any info on the Bat, that would be pretty helpful right about now."

Peter nervously pulled three photos out of his backpack. "Got something even better, new sheriff's come 'round these parts." he said jokingly.

"That would be implying Batman was anything more than a crazed vigilante..." Vicki grumbled, looking at the photos. A slight smile appeared on her red lips. "Interesting character you've got here. Took on Killer Croc and lived, not many of the recent Bat wannabes could say that...The costume's also awful creative too, like how he isn't afraid of the spotlight like Bats. What do we call him?"

"Was thinking Spider-Man...Yeah, Spider-Man works..." Peter muttered, trying to pass of that he had just thought up the name idea on the spot. Vicki smiled, patting Peter on the back. "Spider-Man...I like it! If you could get me more pictures you'd be a life-saver, this guy is gonna be our cover story. 'Spider-Man: New Sherrif in Town!" she announced, proud of the pictures as if she was the one who had uncovered them. Peter didn't mind, he'd have his chance to shine as the webslinger. Vicki slipped Peter $75, giving him a reassuring smile as Spider-Man left the building. As he walked out, he accidentally bumped into someone around his own age wearing a brown trench coat and glasses.

He was a brunette with nerdy features similar to Peter's. "I am so sorry!" the trench-coat wearing brunette apologized. Peter gave him a reassuring smile, helping him to pick up pages of paper he dropped on the floor.

"Oh no, it was my mistake. Was in such a hurry that I didn't really coordinate myself, lazy enough as it is. Name's Peter Parker...Photographer for the Gotham Gazette."

"Jonathan Crane, I'm a...Psychologist." responded the trench-coated figure. "New around town? I make it a habit to know everyone in Gotham, never miss a face."

Peter shrugged, "I just moved here from New York," he explained, hoping New York existed in this universe. "Recent college grad...Biology nerd." Johnathan gave a surprised look.

"Biology huh? A lot of my experiments I'm performing require a scientific mind. We should work together sometime." Peter laughed, blushing. "I'm flattered, but I've just been so busy recently. If the time opens up, maybe I could help out."

Jonathan Crane pulled a pen from his pocket, writing down his cell phone number before giving it to Peter. "Call me if you're available. Could always use a helping hand."

With that, Jonathan Crane left Peter as he walked to his apartment. Peter was feeling great about this new universe, as unfamiliar as it was. New popularity, a boss who seemed to respect him, and in a matter of minutes he'd already made a friend. After renting a room at a hotel, Peter waited for his police radios to alert him. Thanks to his reputation scaring criminals all over Gotham, he didn't hear anything for nearly a week. But finally,he got a response. Apparently the Gotham Men's Adventurer's Club had been taken hostage by two female thieves. Peter didn't relish the idea of helping out a group of sexist, stuffy pointy heads this evening, but it was his duty after all. He got dressed in costume, jumped out his window, and swung away.


	5. First meet

"HEY! You can't hold us against our will!" Harley leaned on her Oversized hammer, grinning like a Cheshire cat. "Sure you do! But last time I read your rights, they didn't say anything about women publicly undressing, chump!"

" Indeed, Harl. It's a good thing WE came to bring some order to this chaos." Ivy smirked, laying in pose position on a large vine.

"Order? Ha! Don't make me laugh,Babe! You're nothing but criminals." The man growled, struggling against the vines. "Besides, it's a club! What did ya think it was for? Tea parties!"

"Hmmph. Men." Harley rolled her eyes. In the process of that, she noticed a champagne bottle. She picked it up, filling two glasses and handing one to Ivy.

"To victory over rude men!"

"I can't drink that kind of stuff, remember?"

"Oh yeah..."

Ivy positioned the men into a tight vine and began wrapping over their filthy mouths. It pleased her greatly to do this. To destroy what these vile men created to strip women of their pride...

She paused as she noticed an odd grin on one man's face. "What are smiling about,chuckles?"

"Oh nothing. Just daydreaming about the money I'll get soon." The body suddenly expanded, snapping the vines and growing to large misshapen mud figure. Brief horror spread thru the both of them as Clayface maliciously laughed.

"Why so serious? We men are just having a little fun!" A fist of clay slammed into Harley, knocking her a few feet back. She crashed thru a few chairs and tables.

"Harley!" Ivy gasped, before muddy tendrils wrapped around her petite body. Her vines tried vainly to stop him. " What are you doin here?!" She snapped.

"Didn't ya hear? Joker put a bounty on ya...in fact, he said he'd give quite a lot of moolah if I brought ya Dead."

Another few seconds of horror flashed thru her face as the mouth of Clayface widened and started to close over her...just Spider-Man's feet slammed into his head. He dropped ivy to the ground and she landed with a light thud, as did her savior.

"Spider-Man? Heh. No offense, but I was hoping Batman would be here instead." She pushed herself off the ground, dusting bits of clay off her shoulders.

Spider-Man shrugged, there was another mention of that Batman again. "Batman, Batman, Batman, guess I'm the only one in town who doesn't know this "Batman" whom you speak of. Looks like I'm already a household name...Speaking of names, afraid we're not acquainted yet. Mind giving me your name or am I just gonna have to call you "sexy greenish-pale skin lady...Who likes plants and is apparently a feminist?"

She smirked, placing a hand on hip. "Aww, thanks for the compliment,Bug boy. And the Names Poison ivy, Queen of Flora...The lady in in the checker suit would be my partner, Harley. The brutish lump of mud over there is Clayface."

Clayface made a gurgling growl and his head morphed together again. "Eh? You actually kicked me? NO ONE GETS AWAY WITH THAT!"

Spider-Man shot a web at Clayface's mouth and another one around his body, trapping him to the ground. "Shut it, ugly. Mommy and daddy are having a little talk." Clayface writhed and struggled, seething with anger and hatred, Spider-Man just laughed. "You had to listen to that before I showed up? Now I REALLY feel sorry for you. Tell you what, since I just helped you out with Outhouse Man here, mind letting the He-Man Pinhead Association go and giving some of that cash back?"

"Hmm...I don't think so..." She stepped back, sitting on a table. " You'll be happy to know that the money will be going to a happy Arbor foundation to support the plants there. The men...they'll come down eventually. To me, I'm putting them in a ...time out."

"But thanks for the offer, chump!" Harley swung her hammer at him.

Spider-Man dodged Harley's attack, shooting his webs to ensnare her hammer and throw it to the wall, webbing it against it. "What the..." Harley cried. Spider-Man gracefully fell to the ground landing on his feet. "Who said I wanted to fight?" He asked playfully.

Poison Ivy thought carefully about this...It seemed he was a bit agile to fight head on. Luckily, she had a better idea...

"Now, now, Harley..." She started and stood. She slowly started to walk up to him, making sure to sway her wide hips and brush a lock of her hair back past her ear. "That's no way to treat a hero..." Behind him, Harley grinned, knowing what she was planning.

Spider-Man was caught of guard, he certainly wasn't prepared for the turn of events that just took place. Ivy stroked her finger down Spider-Man's cheek. Peter's senses started to tingle all over, Ivy's very essence was intoxicating. "Um...Thanks?" was all he could muster. That said, the symbiotic suit that he wore kept Ivy's pheromones from causing their full affect, he still had free will, but Peter was seduced enough that it gave the illusion he was fully under Ivy's spell.

"My apologies for Harley." She seductively purred, leaning slightly to have his eyes stare at her cleavage. "We are VERY grateful for the rescue..." Her face was a mere 3 inches from his now. She could closely see him now. His costume was almost entirely black and tightly fitting...which proudly showed off a six pack underneath.

Vines began moving to his location, preparing to strike...

"I have to say that's a nice...Try." Spider-Man finished, grabbing Ivy's arms and pulling them behind her head. After taking hold of Ivy, he dodged the two vines shooting at him. Ivy laughed mischievously, almost pleased he hadn't reacted as expected. "Still want to fight?" Spider-Man asked, leaning his head in near her face.

1m agoFor some reason, she shivered as his head leaned near her face. It confused her and she figured she'd figure it out later. Now for the matter at hand.

"Sure, Handsome! I'm up for it!" She chuckled and promptly flipped him over her head, slamming him into the floor. Harley giggled, skipped around and sat on his stomach.

"Gee red! You sure know how to stomp a bug!"

Ivy firmly placed her foot on Spider-Man's chest, smiling triumphantly. "I have to admit...That was more fun than my fights with Batman" she declared. Spider-Man sighed, "Well, if I had to get the stuffing beat out of me in a fight, this is the best possible scenario." Harley Quinn slapped her leg, laughing. "I like this one, Red. Makes me laugh. Think we could get him to join our side or somethin, give us a few knee slappers on our heists and all?"

"Hmm...I dunno,Harl. He seems like a serious Do-gooder. I don't think he'd go so willingly. But, we could try..." She thoughtfully said. "What do you think, bug boy?"

"Why not? Two beautiful girls, punishing mysoginistic scumbags, making a profit" a voice in the back of Spider-Man's head responded. Spider-Man knew what this was...The symbiote. Only this time, it actually seemed rational. As Spider-Man was about to respond, the noise of police sirens was heard. Spider-Man got up as Ivy took her foot of his chest. As she pulled a vine from a hole in the ceiling, she gave Parker a smile before opening her mouth.

"You coming with us?"

Somewhere in her, as Harley climbed up the vine, Pamela slightly hoped that he would. This hero interested her, and curiosity wanted him to come along...

Before Spider-Man could answer, police barged through the door, demanding everyone to raise their hands in the air. Spider-Man, not having time to respond simply replied. "I'm considering it...But you should think about switching sides too!" he answered, before swinging out of the building, crashing through the windows. When he got home, his first priority was finding out more about this Ivy woman.

She frowned while wrapping around the officers and retreating. She wasn't happy about his leave, but the words he said echoed in her mind.

Switch sides? Not likely.

But her frown flipped as she realized that they'd meet again.


	6. Ivy's curiousity

"And in other news: Spider-Man saves a helicopter after an engine fails on I-citizens are grateful for this new hero-who is this new protector of Gotham?" The broadcasts stated these things loudly.

Ivy Sat on the couch, staring with a slight smirk. Her curiosity about Spider-Man was growing and she knew it; writing down a few things the television blared. But of course, he was just as mysterious as Batman. There was hardly anything about him.

Then there was that shiver.

The odd feeling that flashed thru her when he was behind her, briefly holding her hands behind her. It wasn't fright and the room was all but cold. So what was it? What was that...pleasant feeling?

She sighed and looked at Harley, who snored like...something. Poison ivy would look into it later...


	7. Spidey's curiosity

Peter knocked on Johnathan's apartment door 3 times until Jonathan himself finally answered, "Uh, Peter Parker right? The Biology Wiz?" Johnathan said in a friendly tone.

Peter nodded, "Yes, had some time available...And some questions...May I come in?"

Johnathan opened the door, allowing his new friend in. All around Jonathan Crane's house, Peter saw various disturbing and macabre art pieces. On a mantle-piece was an inside out wolf head; skull, brain and insides exposed to the outside. On the wall, he saw a picture of a gigantic toad in a valley of fire, digesting hundreds of damned souls in frightening detail.

"Interesting art you've got here..." Peter commented. "Scary...But interesting." Johnathan Crane fell back into a large crimson chair. "I've always been incredibly fascinated with fear. When I was a child I was...Horrifically bullied. Called names...Beaten...Robbed...Stripped n*** once...My home life was even worse. My parents hated and abused me, broke my jaw once. I committed myself to understanding all forms of fear...Particularly the more irrational forms...And on top of that embracing them. I began to realize that once I had conquered and embraced fear itself, it was then that I would find true happiness."

Peter nodded, impressed by Johnathan's wisdom and insight. "That's a fascinating outlook on life John. So, I'm here, what do you need a biologist for?" Johnathan leaned in to talk with Peter, looking back and forth as if someone would steal his idea.

"I'm working on this "fear gas". It's supposed to be a non-lethal weapon for law enforcement and the military. Wars could be solved without a single casualty, or even physical harm! Basically, put one of these in a tranquilizer, missile or spray can and you can incapacitate a hostile opponent without killing them. Imagine, wars solved in minutes, with misery lasting no more than a few minutes! I'm making a presentation next week at Gotham State University, already have a few students who have signed up and are willing to volunteer."

Peter smiled, getting himself some water. "It's a brilliant idea Johnathan, have to say. But are you sure it's controlled, that it won't have any dangerous long term affects?"

Johnathan pointed at Peter excitedly. "That is where you come in, my friend! I've been performing the tests on spiders for months, with awful results. In a matter of minutes, the spiders go into convulsions and die. I was hoping that maybe a biologist with some background on animal life could study the spiders reactions to the gas and maybe give me results to help me perfect it! Of course, I can understand if you're busy, or can't do it, or simply..."

"I'd love to, you can send me the spiders tonight." Peter responded quickly. Johnathan gave a beaming smile, wrapping Peter in a warm hug.

"Peter Parker, you are a saint!" he laughed. "When I win the Nobel Prize for this, you're gonna be standing there right next to me!" Peter laughed as they sat back on the couch. "Anyway, I did have another reason why I came here...Um...You know that Poison Ivy woman?" Peter asked nervously.

Johnathan shrugged casually. "The sexy, feminist plant lover? Studied her psychological profile in my early years working at Arkham, what do you want to know?"

Peter leaned in, still nervous to talk to anybody about her. "I was uh...Writing an essay about her for a...Blog that I have and I was hoping maybe you could tell me a little about her? What turned her into...You know, who she is?"

Johnathan sighed, pouring himself some wine. "Okay, you've scratched my back, I'll scratch yours...Pamela Isley...Grew up a HUGE plant nerd. Apparently she was so obsessed with the things that she was bullied constantly about it, weird imagining her as a bookish kid, but it's the truth. She was pretty shy, innocent, naive to the outside world. When she reached college, she had an affair with her professor, Dr. Woodroe. Made her think she was the love of his life, but was using her and performing experiments on her behind her back, which ended up giving her plant powers and that greenish-pale skin she has. When she found out and almost died, she was horrified. Couldn't trust men, or humans, again. Claimed all plant life to be her "babies" and her their "protector"...You a plant fan yourself?"

Peter gave a slight smile as he nodded, "Of course. Of all Biology's sub-topics, Botany was always my expertise." He practically whispered. "Alright, it's been fun, but gotta go...I have a...Date."


	8. Bounty

Peter spent hours in his lab before he finally managed to perfect Jonathan's fear toxin. Ironically, a steroid present in the black symbiote of his costume seemed to be the missing link. It worked as a sort of "counter-drug" to the fear toxin, sedating and calming the patient after the short effects of the original toxin. He smiled as he surveyed his work, sealing the modified toxin in a plastic bag, before grabbing his cell phone to call Jonathan Crane.

"Hi, this is Jonathan, future Nobel Prize winner so might want to get my autograph when you have the chance!" The answering machine said. "Leave a message at the beep!"

"Hi, it's Peter, just wanted to let you know that I think I found your missing link. I know the presentation is 2 days away, so I'll give it to you tomorrow" said Peter.

He looked down at the symbiote, sighing. The more he thought about it the more it seemed a good idea to try and talk to him about the symbiote, in case it's old problems were returning to haunt him again. "...Also have something I want to talk to you about." With that, Peter hung up, and lay in his bed, preparing to finally get some sleep. However, before he finally dozed off, he heard a noise near his living room. He got up slowly, grabbing his mask from his wardrobe and slipping it on. Slowly creeping into the living room, he saw a pale woman wearing a black and blue jumpsuit. Her short hair was a bright blue. She turned around with a mischievous smile on her face.

"Let me tell you kid, surprised ya lasted this long. Name's Livewire, and if you try and convince me you're not the new hero around town, things are just gonna get worse..."

Livewire shot a beam of lightning in Peter's direction which he was able to skillfully dodge. While in mid-air, he shot to webs at Livewire, swinging towards her and kicking her into a refrigerator in the kitchen. Livewire reached for a butcher knife near a chopping block, but Spider-Man webbed up Livewire, grabbing the knife with his web, before grabbing a chair.

"So, you showed up in my apartment, tried to kill me, and flopped harder than Battlefield Earth..." mocked Spider-Man. "That said...What are you doing here?"

Livewire grunted, struggling with the webs restraining her. "Think you could make your webs a little less tight...Can't even get a spark..." Peter didn't move a muscle, instead tapping his foot.

Livewire sighed heavily, "Alright, I'll talk. Just loosen the webs..." she grumbled.

Peter pulled the webs back slightly to give Livewire more air to breathe. "Alright, firm but comfy...Talk."

"Saw you hanging with Ivy and Harley...Teamed up with those two ladies myself once upon a time. But, in some financial trouble...Joker promised a reward for Harley returned and Ivy pushing daisies."

Peter clenched his fists trying to contain his anger. He wanted to scream, but all he said was "No honor among villains, huh?" Spider-Man sat back in a chair in the kitchen.

"I'm turning you into Ivy, will let her decide what to do with you. Until then, since I can't have you reporting to your superiors..." With that, Peter smacked Livewire across the head with a fist of knuckles, knocking her unconscious.


	9. Now, for Stars and Spangled!

Ivy blinked as she sat upon her bed of roses.

She was confused about her thoughts.

Said thoughts about Spider-Man.

He was hero.

A goody two shoes with a deep respect for women.

In some ways, he was annoying.

Not to mention that even though she didn't show it, She wasn't the one who enjoyed being rescued.

If anything, she loathed it entirely.

Ivy didn't enjoy being a Damsel in distress.

And yet... there was some odd thing about him.

He was interesting...A character like herself in some ways.

He also seemed to be protective of her, which only doubled her liking in him.

She blushed as a plant purred. "I do not!" Ivy exclaimed. Suddenly, a knock sounded from her door. Ivy stood up, walked over, and opened it up.

"Hey red! Guess who's here?" Harley exclaimed and ran to the front door.

As Spider-Man opened the door, he was immediately met with a tight and exagerrated hug from Harley. Spidey patted her on the back, returning the hug as best as he could, "Met an old friend of yours..." he announced, tossing Livewire onto the ground. "Said you worked together..."

Livewire frowned, looking back up at Spider-Man. "I had a bad day, webhead, wasn't on the top of my game. You got lucky..."

"Sure you were, wire..." Ivy smirked. "What exactly did he do? Put a drop of water on ya?"

Livewire rolled her eyes. "Might as well tell 'em Spider..." she mumbled.

"Livewire followed me after our business with Spellbinder, and apparently was looking for you." Spider-Man told Ivy. "Says there's a bounty on your head and she wanted some of the cash."

Spider-Man rubbed his head, trying to remember the name she had said. "Think it was something like The Jester...No, that wasn't it...The Joker! Yeah, that's who it was...Old accomplice of yours or something?"

Her blood, whatever was left of it, ran cold. The Joker?! That insane monster placed a bounty on her. It was bad enough he scared her, now she had to deal with more of them.

"Mistah J?!" Harley exclaimed.

"'Mistah J?'" Spider-Man questioned. Harley gave an exaggerated sigh, a look of ecstatic love on her face.

"Oh, Spider, shame you haven't met him yet...You woulda loved him! Sure this whole 'bounty' schtick is just a joke!"

"Harley was with the joker a while back. The way he way he abused her..." Ivy trailed off, deep in thought. "...he's evil, pure evil. Who knows what he'll do to me-I mean us."

Harley shrugged. "Aw, he can't be mad at you can he? Like I said, it's probably just a joke."

"Everything's funny to him. The person on the other end of the joke, however..."

A silence hit the room, Spider-Man knew he was dealing with a serious enemy here. "If he's hunting you, maybe you guys could stay at my apartment? I'll make sure you don't get caught, if you keep the criminal stuff to a minimum?"

Poison ivy pondered over this. On one hand, it wasn't a good idea. On the other hand, Joker may know where they were..."...I guess so. As for little miss sparkle here, I think a certain Man of steel down metropolis would like to have her..."

Seeing his confusion, she added: "you know, Superman? Oh forget it?"

Spider-Man shrugged, "I've got some...Business to take care of with a friend of mine tomorrow. Jonathan Crane. I'll try and meet with this 'Superman' when I can." Spider-Man shook Ivy's hand before getting ready to leave. "Thanks for giving me a chance, not exactly a friendly face to a lot of people here" he admitted, before turning away. Before he could, Ivy put a hand on his shoulder.

"You're welcome, web-slinger." Ivy genuinely smiled. "And, uh, you don't mind if take a few plants with me do you?"

1 hour later...

Ivy smiled at her sleeping quarters, surrounded by numerous and gigantic plants. She sighed.

"Aren't they just lovely?...well, probably not to you, spider. You probably don't know much about plants."

Spider-Man laughed as he started to switch into his normal clothes. Normally, he'd be worried about a former villain knowing his secret identity, but she was living with him anyway, so she'd be bound to find out soon. "You'd be surprised, Red. Was a huge Botany major, could probably name about 85% of the plants you got here."

"Really?" She smirked, raising an eyebrow.. "Do you know about Abrus precatorius?"

She briefly blushed as he removed the costume's 'shirt' and replaced it with another shirt, either way allowing her to see his toned muscles.

"They're a, uh, highly invasive species..." Pamela brushed her hair back and petted said plant.

Spider-Man scratched his head before snapping his fingers. "Indian pea plant right...Jequirity?" he asked, feeling a little tense and nervous around Ivy. "...Yeah, I've...Heard of it before..." Ivy walked slowly towards Peter, a smile on her face.

"Yes...it's a lovely plant. I'm a little surprised you know so much...and happy someone knows about them. I know I do..."

Her smile faded as another blush came on. She had a question but was afraid of the answer.

"...uh, I have a question...you wouldn't mind...uh...watching a movie with me...would you?"

Her emerald eyes stared into his face, looking for any good expression.

Umm...Sure...I have some time to spare...Tommorow maybe?" Peter asked, backing away a little. Asking a former villain out was one thing, but without the confidence booster of the mask, he was just geeky Peter Parker. "So..Um...What movie do you want to see?" he asked nervously.

"Well, how about...The happening? Sure it's a bit cruel that plants would exhale suicidal gas, but Y'know..."

She blushed again. "And would you like to look at my plants? Don't worry. They won't bite."

Peter relaxed a bittle, his eyes wandering to a particular plant looking like a cross between a Venus flytrap and a large mangrove. On it's jaws there appeared to be something almost like a smile. It appeared almost sentient. "So...Um...Not familiar with this one...Some kind of alien species or something?" he asked, drawing closer.

"Actually, This poor Venus flytrap was mutated. I'm caring for him at the moment. That means those venomous jaws will bite anyone who gets within 5 feet who isn't me."

Peter drew his hand back before the jaws snapped shut on his fingers. "So...Um...Any plants that DON'T want to eat me?" He asked.

She giggled, a heavenly laugh. "Sure." She pointed to an abnormally long rose. It curled across her arm and neck, nuzzling her hair." This is the Anaconda bud. It doesn't eat meat or anything, just moves rapidly enough to get to sunlight. If anything tries to harm it, it immediately constricts."

She blushed. "I, uh, named him huggy."

Peter smiled widely, the two starting to draw nearer, as he extended his hand toward Huggy. The plant started to crawl up his arm, nuzzling his neck. "...Really impressive..." Peter whispered. Ivy and Peter looked at each other for a fairly long time, Ivy about to say something, when Harley burst through the room.

"Red, you gotta check this out! Been some kind of big boom in city hall! You gotta see this!" She squealed, running back into the room.

"There's some sort of man inside city hall, wearing the colors of the flag, and even a star. Authorities are stationed outside and Batman is currently having a conversation with the unknown person." Jack Ryder, the news reporter droned.

Ivy and Harley exchanged glances. "Well, looks like Bats is in on it. I feel sorry for the guy."

Pamela squinted, trying to make out the other figure. "Not sure who stars and stripes is..." Peter was shocked, a mixed look of happiness and surprise on his face. "That's...That's Captain America!"

Harley laughed at Rogers name, rolling on the ground. "Captain America? Oh, boy and I thought Superman was cheesy...Tell me the overgrown boy scout lost a bet or somethin!" Peter shrugged at Harley's comment, "And I thought I was the only one who thought Rogers was the world's most glorified boy scout...Nice to have some others back up the notion."

"So, you know him?" Ivy asked.

"Yeah, I know him." Peter explained. "Back in my universe..." At the mention of universe, Ivy gave a confused expression. Harley poked out her head with a similar expression on her face.

"Oh yeah...Forgot to tell you. Look...There's a reason why I just started the superhero thing here. This is gonna sound crazy but...I'm from a different universe. It's similar to yours a little, we got supers and metas and all that, but it's far more different. I was fighting a particular super called Doctor Doom, and he tried to kill me, but I ended up getting sent here."

"Ya got family back in magic universe land?" Harley asked. Peter laughed uneasily, "Yeah...My Aunt May. Been taking care of her since I was 19. A few friends too..."

"That must've been hard for you..." Pamela sadly stared. "To be taken away so quickly."

Peter nodded sadly. "Yeah...Not sure how I'll get back. If I can get back, first priority is protecting the city," Peter sighed. "At least I got Harley and John...And you..."

Pamela's eyes widened, then she blushed with a small smile. "Yeah, well...we should probably go talk with them."

"Captain America?...I honestly have nothing to say about that." Batman respectively nodded, sipping his coffee. Superman nodded.

"Wish I couldn't say the same." Captain America shrugged. "No offense, but not everyone is afraid of bats. And Superman sounds...bland and UNthreatning

Batman looked like he was about to shout something immediately, but he paused. "I can't argue with that...but I feel like I should."

Superman asked, "Any who, you say you were searching for a...Spider-man?"

"Yes. He's a very close friend of mine. Sort've like a son to me." He smiled.

"Your 'son' sure does take a long time."Batman tapped his foot as he waited for Roger's friend to arrive.

He, Captain America and Superman had all gathered near the WayneTech building some time ago. Suddenly, a thwipping sound was heard as Spider-Man appeared behind the trio of heroes.

"Sorry fellas. Air traffic was a nightmare" Spider-Man explained. In his hands, he held a bound Livewire, who he threw at Superman's feet. "She tried to assassinate two friends of mine, and then me. Assuming this isn't a first offense, Supes?"

"Not at all..." Superman stated. "Livewire, fancy seeing you again."

The man of steel smirked as Livewire rolled her eyes. Captain America smiled, giving Peter a painful slap on the back.

"Spider-Man! Boy are you a sight for sore eyes, Soldier!" He flashed his smile at Harley and Poison I(Abbreviation!). "I see you've made some friends."

"These are the friends I was talking about..." Spider-Man explained. Ivy put her hand in her face, knowing Batman's reaction wouldn't be positive. "If I'd known Batman was gonna be here, we would've stayed at the apartment..." she grumbled.

"Ahem." Batman smirked, appearing right next to Ivy. "I see you aren't exactly a criminal anymore."

"Yeah well, it's not so fun."

Cap shook hands with Harley. "Uh, nice to meet you ma'am..."

Harley smiled shaking Steve's hand, "Nice to have a guy in a suit who's first instinct isn't to haul me to Arkham...Well, besides Spidey!" She laughed outrageously, holding her stomach in faux pain. Captain America looked at Spider-Man with a confused expression. "Yeah, she's a little bubbly..." he responded.

"Well, if this little meeting is over..." Batman looked at Ivy. "There's a bounty on you."

Ivy rolled her eyes. "Thanks Batman," she said in a mocking tone. "Never would have known. I thought Livewire was just trying to give me and P...Spider-Man some nice Friday roses."

Batman looked deep into Ivy's eyes. "How do we even know you're not just playing with us?" he asked angrily.

Spider-Man pushed Batman back, half to calm him down, half for a desperate attempt at intimidation. "She's been living with me for 2 days. She had several opportunities to betray me and didn't. She's been through a lot...We all have. The last thing we need is to go for each other's throats."

"He's right." Cap stated. "The man responsible means to find any way of getting what he wants. But we won't let him have it."

Batman backed off from Spider-Man as Parker began to calm himself down. "Look, a friend of mine has a presentation tommorow. Jonathan Crane, you guys heard of him?"

"Yeah, I've heard of him," answered Batman. "Science prodigy. Working on that fear toxin of his, pretty smart for someone so young." Harley Quinn opened her mouth to reveal Spider-Man's age, but Ivy covered Harley's mouth.

"Yeah, that's the one." replied Spider-Man. "Anyways, have a bad feeling that some people are going to use that fear gas for the wrong purposes. Need to be there if only for security."

"I see..." Batman thoughtfully said. "Especially if one of the exceptors of the bounty tries to use it to capture her."

Spider-Man turned to Ivy and Harley, "Since I have to play security guard for Johnny Crane, can you promise me you won't do any funny business?"

Ivy rolled her eyes, laughing unconsciously."We'll see, Spider...We'll see..."


	10. Everything is perfect…sort of

**Hi guys! Here's the next chapter!**

There was plenty of commotion at the Gotham State University, as Crane and Parker got ready for their presentation. Jonathan Crane breathed in deeply, sweating profusley. Peter smiled, "Nervous?" he asked.

"Was Tesla nervous when he invented A/C?" Crane asked. "Were the Wright Brothers nervous when they invented the plane?...Yeah, I'm nervous."

"Well, just remember, there's a very good way to suppress that nervousness!" Peter turned to Peter, "And what's that?" he asked skeptically.

"Remembering that there's always a friend rooting for you in the crowd." He said. "That, and actually breathing."

Jonathan sighed, "My girlfriend Emma is actually going to be my first subject. Tried to talk her out of it, but she's more of a scientist then me..." Finally, Jonathan stepped out onto the podium as he was met with a thunderous applause.

"Thank you, thank you!" Jonathan cried out. "Ladies and gentlemen, today you will see a glimpse of the future. A future without the violence and bloodshed of war, where hostile conflicts can be resolved in a matter of minutes through delusions no worse than an average nightmare, and twice as short..."

Suddenly, Peter felt a tingle up his spine. His spider sense told him something wasn't right.

And Unbeknownst to Peter, Ivy had attended in the disguise of a brown trench coat and hat.

'No violence?Sounds-"

Suddenly, she saw Peter's expression change,as if he sensed someone. Out of the corner of her eye, she spotted a familiar, large man moving. She sighed.

'...lovely.'

With that thought, she started to walk towards the man.

Dr Jonathan Crane picked up a suitcase, removing a needle from it, as Emma, a blonde girl with glasses and deep red lipstick, sat down looking excited. Crane slowly approached her, as he prepared to inject the needle into her arm.

Peter couldn't help but know something was going to go could have sworn that he heard...Laughing. An awful, cackling sound, faint, but unsettling. He slowly started to walk backstage, thinking it wouldn't be a bad idea to switch into his Spider-Man costume.

Ivy heard it too. The laugh made her shiver in fear, but she did well to hide it. Especially since two dangerous villains were somewhere around here...

She saw Peter move to the back, and figured he sensed something was wrong and that he would change into Spider-Man. Poison ivy began moving to the stage, prepared to help her friend and her friend's friend.

The large man she saw move thru crowd stopped somewhere near the front of the crowd, turning to face them like a bodygaurd. The mask the man wore struck a cord in her memory and Ivy glared.

"Bane." She muttered.

"I'm not here for Parker..." Bane grumbled. Ivy gasped at Bane's admission of his knowledge on Spider-Man's identity. "I'm hunting The Joker, tracked him here. Apparently, the Clown's poisoned Dr. Crane's fear serum. But that's not my concern."

Poison Ivy turned to Emma in her chair. Ivy began to shiver in horrible anticipation for what was about to happen, as she was finally injected with the syringe of tampered with fear toxin.

There was a small silence, for a moment or two. Emma's pupils dilated.

"..." Anyone could see she was seeing something frightening or strange, but all seemed silent. The girl started shivering suddenly looking around at nothing.

Emma began to cry, first quietly, than louder. Jonathan Crane began to look worried...Fearful. What if he had inadvertantly put his girlfriend in grave danger. Before he could say anything, Spider-Man dropped from the ceiling, ready for action. The whole audience gasped, as The Joker revealed himself. "Little Little Miss Muffet, sat on a tuffet, eating her curds and whey; Along came a spider, who sat down beside her and frightened Miss Muffet away!" the clown cackled.

"Joker!" Bane roared, "Our time for battle is now!" Spider-Man gave a quick thumbs up to Bane, as he attended to the convulsing Emma, who appeared close to unconsciousness.

Ivy smirked at the idea of Bane being undercover, then jumped up on stage as well. "Hope you don't mind if I join."

Joker gave a fake gasp. "Oh no! It seems the Hunter has become the hunted! Whatever shall I do?! Oh boo hoo hoo hoo hoo hoo haa HA HA HA HA HAAA!"

An Ironman sized robot, in a clown suit floated down in front of the joker with a mechanical cackle.

"Say hello to the Jester 9000! He'll keep you company until I can set up a schedule for our NEXT get together. HA HA HA HA HAAAA!"

He promptly jumped off the stage, giggling like a school girl.

Spider-Man glanced at The Joker, making an awful realization. That robot...The design was awful familiar. Reminded him of the robots that Dr Doom would possess. Was it possible Doom and The Joker had teamed up? It didn't matter, he had to help Emma.

"Dr. Crane," he shouted, making sure not to call him Johnathan. "I need to tranquilize your girlfriend. It will stop the hallucinations and we I'll swing her to a hospital!"

The robot launched itself forward on rocket boots. Ivy dodged as Bane swung his fist, knocking it backwards. Vines quickly coiled around it to hold it still as Bane repeatedly punched the clownbot.

Meanwhile, Spider-Man was trying his best to comfort and calm down Emma. Already the fear toxins were taking affect, and they were losing her. "I'm gonna get you to a hospital, just need to sedate you for your own good!" Spidey explained. He pulled a needle from a small First Aid kit Crane had brought, and prepared to inject in. "Why cure her?" a voice in the back of his head asked...It was the symbiote. "With all of the crazies in town, you'll need to learn more about fear...About suffering. Get rid of Crane, take her home, and finish what Crane couldn't..."

Peter's heart almost skipped a beat...This symbiote, despite what he previously thought, wasn't more docile than it's predecessor...It was worse. Peter turned to Jonathan Crane, "Wait, but...This is all going according to plan!" he explained. "You have to let the process last a little longer at least! If we take sedate her now, the side effects could be unpredictable!"

Spider-Man sighed, "And if we don't, she could go into a cardiac aneurysm, or the biggest brain stroke you've ever seen. I'm sedating her..." With that, Spider-Man injected the needle despite Crane's protests, picked her up, and carried her away.

From the corner of her vision, Ivy saw Spider-Man leap away just as Bane crushed the robot with his. He followed her line of view.

"Hmmph. Off to the hospital I see."

"Yeah. I guess so."

"Well as much as I'd like to stay around Senorita, I don't wanna be here when the police arrive. Why don't you follow your Novio,hmm? Talk a little." With that, he leaped off thanks to his venom enhanced muscles. Poison ivy stood there for puzzled moment.

'Novio? What does that mean in...oh! It means...Boyfriend...'

She was brought back to the present when she noticed Professor crane still on stage. She jumped on.

"Uh, hi. We should probably get off this stage Y'know. I think the robot's gonna explode."

Crane took Ivy's hand, an angered expression on his face. "The process wasn't complete," he growled. "That bug is going to ruin everything! She'll go into a coma for nothing!" Ivy looked at Crane with a concerned expression. "You don't get off that stage, I'll MAKE you get off!" she ordered, before pulling Crane away.

Meanwhile, Spider-Man had arrived at the hospital where he dropped off Emma into the arms of a nurse. "She's in danger of going into a cardiac aneurysm." he explained. "I sedated her, but I think it's best if she stays here..."

The nurse nodded, "I'll tell her who saved her when she wakes up." With that, Spider-Man swung away, still shook by his experience with the symbiote. He had to ditch it, and soon.

KAABOOSH!

The robot exploded in a Massive boom, scattering metal everywhere just after Crane and Ivy leaped off the stage. The woman stood up, dusting herself off and helping Crane up.

"Phew! Are you okay?"

And Ivy instantly regretted asking that after seeing Crane's Angry look.

Spider-Man finally rested at the Giordano Botanical Gardens at after dropping off Emma. He pulled a cell phone from his pocket and texted Ivy.

"Something's wrong...my suit...it...can't explain here...meet me at Giordano Botanical gardens"

After sending the message, he began to grab his suit, preparing to rip it off.

"Who knows how many wars could've been avoided!" Crane screamed, as Ivy looked at her phone in concern. "The only test I had: GONE!"

"Meet me at the Botanical gardens..."

"Is that Spiderman?! Tell him he'll pay for this!"

"It wasn't his fault!" She snapped.

With that, Ivy shot a vine out at Crane's neck, strangling him. There was deep hatred and fury in Ivy's eyes, and she knew that killing Crane would save Spidey a new enemy. However, she eventually let go, more because she was in a hurry than because she was feeling merciful.

Crane gasped for air as he lay on the ground. He was approached by Bruce Wayne, the man he had been trying to sell his fear toxin too. The billionaire had a sad, solemn look on his face. Crane looked like he was on the verge of tears. "Mr. Wayne, I am TERRIBLY sorry...I didn't expect any of this to happen, if those...Freaks hadn't interfered!"

"I'm sorry Dr. Crane," Wayne sighed. "I think our negotiations are over..." With that Wayne walked away, leaving Crane stunned and silenced. Before he was gone, Bruce made one last comment. "And by the way, one of those freaks saved your life."

"Spider-Man?"

Ivy traveled thru the various plants and flowers, thinking about the text. What could he mean about his suit?

As Poison Ivy finally made it to Peter, she saw a disturbing sight. Peter was trying to wrench his suit of his body; only it wasn't exactly a normal suit. It was like a living organism, writhing and screaming.

"It's turning me into a monster!" Spider-Man screamed. "Get it off me! Please!"

Poison Ivy stood there for a good 8 seconds, completely frightened. What was this thing? His suit was practically killing him and she didn't know why...

"Don't worry!" Ivy called upon a special plant, one with the flattest and largest leaves over to Spider-Man. It began fitting itself between Peter and the writhing black slime, starting to shovel it off.

With a sucking noise and a horrific scream, the symbiote came off, revealing Spider-Man in his classic (And unseen by Gotham) red and blue outfit below. Peter panted as the symbiote crawled away into the night. Peter fell to the ground, but was picked up by Poison Ivy.

"What on Mother Nature's Green Earth was that?" she asked, confused and stunned. Peter was close to unconsciousness, exhaustion taking a toll on him. "It was an alien symbiote...Amplifies aggression, selfishness, pretty much all your worst vices..." Ivy whistled to Harley, who had followed her.

Meanwhile, the symbiote needed to find a new host. Someone not afraid to delve deep into the realms of fear.

12 minutes later...

"Well, you seem fine to me,Spider." Ivy said, finishing her check up. "You'll live to swing another day."

Harley popped her head in. "Uh, Spidey?...You wouldn't happen to know when we'll be seeing that Capn America guy again, would you?

Peter rubbed his head, tired and worn out. "Not sure," he told Harley. "My guess is that Superman guy probably knows where he is."

Poison Ivy looked at Spider-Man sincerely. "That thing is still out there...Think it will come after you again?"

Spider-Man shook his head. "No...It's not looking for a victim, it's looking for a host. One more prone to violence, anger and fear than me..."

Ivy thought for a minute, biting her lip. "I don't know Peter...Maybe that thing wasn't so bad. Violence can prove to be a useful solution to a lot of problems..."

"Like the way Batman does it..." Harley thoughtfully said. "Or just ending Bad stuff..."

"Yeah..." Ivy gave her friend a confused look. " Say, why did you ask about Captain America specifically?"

Harley face flushed red and she nervously chuckled. "Uh, no reason..."

"Look..." Spider-Man went on. "The point is that thing is still out there..." Peter looked outside giving a deep sigh.

Meanwhile, Jonathan Crane lay on his bed, trying to get some rest. The doctors said that Emma was in a coma, that she would be out in about 2 months...But he knew in his heart if it wasn't for that "Spider-Man" she would never be in that hospital to begin with. Suddenly, he heard a noise in his apartment. It sounded like some kind of slimy substance, sticking to the ground.

"...Hello?" he asked nervously. "Is anyone there?"

"Word around the street...Is that you want Spider-Man out of the picture as much as we do" a raspy voice screeched.

"...Pretty obvious, I see." Crane glowered. "He ruined my life..."

"The same with usss...all we wanted was to show him true power...Show him the strength of fear..."

Crane looked around. "I'm listening..."

"You were not meant to be the hero..." explained the voice. "You were meant to be the conqueror. The petty, meaningless people around you are meant to be dominated...It is the only way they can survive...Together we will guide them down the right path, or they will suffer our consequences..."

Jonathan Crane nodded slowly, the more he listened to that voice, the more sense it made. In his understanding of fear, he possessed a great power. And it was time to bring that power to it's intended use.

That night, Jonathan went on something of a "cosplay shopping spree", by order of "the voice". It was time that he left his old persona of Jonathan Crane behind, and embraced his new identity. He entered his home, dressed in his costume, as he gazed at himself in the mirror.

"Hello Crane," the symbiote rasped. "Our time for bonding is soon...But first, you must prove yourself worthy of a place as our host...Prove your ruthlessness...Can you do that, Jonathan Crane?"

"Jonathan Crane is dead..." Jonathan laughed, his transformation complete. "He died in vain, too weak and too stupid to accomplish anything. I am strength...I am wisdom...I am fear...I...Am...Scarecrow!"


	11. Aww

Meanwhile...

Poison ivy handed Harley her Big Mac." I'm just saying Harl, I think you've got your eye on a certain someone."

"I do not! I was just asking."

Ivy smirked and walked into the living room, where Peter sat on the couch. She sat as well and gave him his burger.

"I think Harley has a crush..."

"Good for her," he smiled. "She's a good person...Deserves better than The Joker."

Ivy nodded, shrugging. "Not so sure about her hanging out with boy scouts...But as boy scouts go, Rogers isn't too bad. Tall, handsome..."

"Okay, I get the picture..." Peter rolled his eyes. Ivy was surprised that Peter reacted so strongly.

"...You okay?" she asked.

Peter nodded, sighing and returning to his calm demeanor. Ivy moved closer to Peter, "Pete, can I ask you a question?"

Uh, sure. Go right ahead." He said.

"...this may sound odd...But,um, how was your...'love' life?"

"Well...Have a lot of ex-girlfriends, all of them are still friends. A fellow science nerd named Gwen Stacy, the girl next door Mary Jane, even had a thing with this thief in a cat suit..."

"Catwoman?!" Ivy asked, shocked.

"...No, her name was Black Cat, or Felicia Hardy. Anyway, how about you? Guessing you must have had loads of boyfriends..." Peter paused, thinking he had screwed up. "Not that I think you're loose!...I mean, not that I think you wouldn't be a good girlfriend...I mean, not that I..."

Ivy giggled, a sound Peter found heavenly.

"I d I never really had a Boyfriend. The only one that was remotely close to one..."

She trailed off, rubbing her arm.

Peter looked at Ivy sincerely, leaning in "W-What happened?" he asked, concerned. He held Ivy's hand firmly. "It's okay, I won't judge you..."

She sighed, remembering things...  
(Flashback.)

"Yes, who is it?" Dr. Woodroe frusturatedly shouted. The door opened, and Pamela isley walked in, adjusting her glasses.

"W-woody?" She called, coming closer.

"Oh, it's you. What do you want? I'm busy." He said, resuming his mela blinked.

"Busy? We set up a date, remember? Any who, I wanted to talk to you..."

"Make it fast."

"Look..." She took off her jacket, showing that her skin was turning green all over. Woodroe stopped his work and marveled.

"Amazing...it works."

"W-works? What do you...mean?"

"Your drinks, of course. It seems the dosage was just right-"

"Y-you did this to me?! How could you?"

"Easily, Pam. You were so desperate for someone to love, that you practically gave me a subject..."

Pamela backed away, with tears already forming. "I...I thought you cared about me...I always thought that someone could..."

"You? Oh spare me!"

(End of flash back)

Peter was stunned, silent and not sure how to respond. "I...I didn't know," he responded. "That Woodrue sounds like a monster."

Ivy smiled weakly, "So I guess now you understand why I'm prone to the whole "seduce and lose" thing..."

Peter frowned slightly. " ...I...I hope you know I'm not like that..."

"...Yeah." She blushed, scooting closer. "A goody two shoes like you? No wonder you'd had one...But me...*sigh*..."

"It wasn't your fault what happened," Peter explained. "There are just bad people in the world. People who'll decieve and manipulate others for their own personal gain with no regard for anyone else. I knew someone like that back in New York...Norman Osborne. That scumbag had the charisma of a politician. He was a monster and a murderer, but he always got away with it because he was able to hide it. Maybe if he were stopped sooner he wouldn't have killed..."

Peter paused before mentioning Gwen Stacy's death. He sighed, "Never mind...I'm really glad you trust me..."

Ivy smiled. "I'm pretty sure I can..."

She trailed off, realizing that she was a few inches from him. She stared into his brown eyes as he stared into her own green one's.

Peter leaned into Poison Ivy, but before he could kiss her, he felt a prick on his arm. Ivy had injected him with a needle of some kind. The needle was labeled "ANTIDOTE"

"Interesting way of showing your affections..." Peter asked. "Antidote for what?"

"It's...uh, I'm poisonous. It'll keep you from dying."

Before Peter can say anything, she plants her black lips firmly on hers. Peter blinks before closing his eyes.

Peter and Isley kissed each other passionately, embracing each other in a tight hug. It was a moment of intense passion and love, their hearts beating with the speed of hummingbirds.

"OMG Red!" Harley Quinn shouted, walking into the room. I got a message from Rogers! He said..."

Harley paused, her mouth open wide, as Peter and Pamela slowly let go of each other.

Ivy gazed at Peter with a small smile and a blush on her freckled cheeks. Peter did the same...until Ivy spotted Harley staring at them. The redhead shot up off the couch, gasping.

"Harley! ...I,uh, didn't know you were...there..." A look of horror crossed her features as Harley gave a smug grin.

"Well, well, well..." The jester started. "Looks like Rose buds attract more than Bees these days! HA HA! Hope ya' gave him the antidote before yer canoodling-fest!" Harley continued.

"So uh...Yeah, what were you saying about Rogers?" Peter asked, desperately trying to change the subject.

"No...Harl...That wasn't...I..." Ivy was struggling to come up with an excuse, her head in her hands in embarrassment, fully prepared for Harley's teasings about her and Spider-Man.

"Well, The guy said he'd like to see me sometime. ME!" She smiled.

"That's a good thing..." Ivy said, thinking of less distraction.


End file.
